


Of Mail and Coffees

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short, Tumblr Prompt, coffee dates, mail, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Some mail exchange. And feelings.





	Of Mail and Coffees

Still trying to organize yourself in this new situation, you always look at things that the mail delivery for you on the team mail service. Looking at it you see a small package that seems to be book send for Esteban. Deciding between sending to Mercedes or to give it to frenchmen yourself, you decide that visiting your friend would be a nice thing. While asking if he would be home, you ask yourself why seeing him seems so important to you. Getting on his home, you give him the package trying to not show your curiosity about the book. The other smiling and sensing your curiosity show you a book about Black Magic and a message related with Brazil. Dont knowing what to do you smile back and going with your instincts you ask him if he would like to go get a coffee and share more stories. You dont know your feelings but know having him with you smiling make you happy.


End file.
